


Distracted

by VarjoRuusu



Category: The West Wing
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Glasses, Josh is still oblivious, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, distracted, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10125713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: The recent addition of Sam's reading glasses is distracting. Very distracting. One late night Josh get's caught being distracted by Sam's glasses while Sam is trying to read the budget memo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I wanted to make this into really hot smutty porn, but I just couldn't. Have fluff instead. If someone wants to write a follow-up porn chapter, let me know.

“Josh...”

Silence.

“Josh.”

More silence.

“Josh!”

“What?!”

Sam shook his head, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “You weren't listening.”

“I was listening,” Josh said, the lie written all over his face. Sam just raised an eyebrow, remaining silent as he started Josh down.

“Fine!” Josh said at last, throwing his hands up and leaning back in his chair. “I wasn't listening, I was...distracted.”

“Distracted by what?” Sam asked, taking his glasses off and folding them carefully to see Josh better. He really only needed them for reading things closer than three feet but since he was so often at his desk or carrying an enormous stack of papers, he had lost the habit of taking them off when he wasn't reading because it took too much time to retrieve them and put them back on again. Usually about three minutes after he had taken them off. Or less. His job consisted mostly of reading these days.

“Nothing,” Josh muttered, turning to stare out the window. At a hedge. In the dark.

“Really,” Sam deadpanned, settling back in his own chair, crossing his arms and waiting for Josh to break.

“Really, Sam, I just zoned out,” Josh said with a short, fake, laugh. He was not, _was not,_ going to admit to Sam that he had been distracted by those damned reading glasses. Again. He had been caught before, but only by Donna, who just smirked at him, but now, it was almost 2am and he and Sam were alone in the west wing trying to finish the twenty page memo on the one thousand five hundred and thirty nine page budget draft that was going to the floor in less than a week.

“Yes, because I totally believe that,” Sam said sarcastically.

“Look, can we just get this done? I want to go home sometime tonight and maybe get at least two hours sleep?” Josh grumbled.

“Sure. Just try not to drift off again, we only have three pages left,” Sam said, causing Josh to groan at the thought of listening to three more pages of the driest, most boring, bland, badly worded, legal drivel he had ever heard. And he'd been to Harvard.

Sam recached for his pocket and pulled his glasses out, slipping them back on as he carefully watched Josh out of the corner of his eye, noticing the other man swallow, eyes riveted on Sam. Interesting.

What should have been ten had turned into twenty minutes later, the memo was read and covered in yellow highlighter and red pen marks and they were ready to send it back to the idiot who wrote it to revise, then distribute.

“You think they'll make the changes?” Sam yawned, putting the draft in Donna's inbox to send out in the morning as they passed. Josh was shrugging into his coat, his scarf tangling around his head and arm and causing Sam to have to bite his tongue hard to keep from laughing. Finally he took pity on Josh and detangled him from the scarf, putting it around his neck with a grin.

“Clothing hates you, doesn't it?” he asked and Josh scowled, knowing full well Sam was referring to the incident with the shoes. And the sliding. And the hangover, Joey Lucas, and Sam's foul weather gear. And. And. And.

“Just because you look like you just walked out of GQ,” Josh grumbled and Sam snorted as he ducked into the communications bullpen for his own coat, scarf, and gloves.

“I haven't slept in twenty hours, I'm not sure I had anything to eat today that wasn't liquid caffeine and somehow I think that doesn't count, I'm seeing double every time I look at a page and I need a shower about as badly as I ever have in my life. How do I look like I just walked out of GQ?” he asked as he shrugged the coat on, following Josh out of the building and into the cold night/early morning air.

“I dunno, you just...” Josh shrugged, looking desperately like he wanted to back peddle, but Sam was having none of it. He had been watching Josh, he thought he knew what was going on. Tired Josh was Josh with his defenses down and Josh with his defenses down was the easiest target.

“It's the hair isn't it?” Sam asked. “It's roguish.”

Josh snorted, digging his hands deeper into his pockets as they walked. “It's not the hair.”

“The tie? I know in GQ they usually have them done properly but sometimes they do the shoots a little strategically rumpled. It's the twenty hour old tie, I knew it.”

“Not the tie, Sam,” Josh rolled his eyes, amused by the level of energy and enthusiasm Sam was displaying for sometime after 2am.

“The glasses,” Sam said, holding in his smirk as Josh stopped in his tracks and Sam went a couple paces further, before turning. Josh looked at a loss, staring at Sam like he's been stunned by a baseball bat in a cartoon. Finally he sighed, dropping his eyes to the ground.

“It's not the glasses, Sam, it's...it's everything, alright? It's the glasses, the hair, the tie, the shirt that looks like you slept in it at some point. Just...all of it.”

Sam smiled, taking a step closer to Josh, who was still staring intently at the ground.

“So it's just me then,” Sam said softly and Josh looked up, startled to see Sam so close.

“I...” Josh fumbled, not knowing what to say. Finally his shoulders sagged and he opted for the truth. “I hoped you wouldn't notice. I thought I was being subtle.”

Sam snorted in laughter, shaking his head. “Josh, you have never been subtle and you are the _last_ person in Washington that anyone would ever accuse of being subtle.”

“Thanks,” Josh groused. “Nice to know I have friends.”

“Josh,” Sam said fondly, raising his hand to slide across Josh's shoulder to settle on his neck, drawing him closer. “Shut up,” he mumbled as he gently brought their mouths together. Josh sighed a little as he leaned closer, his own arm reaching up to wrap around Sam's waist and hold him in place.

Sam smiled into the kiss, tilting his head just a fraction so that when Josh's mouth opened slightly and his tongue ran across Sam's bottom lip, Sam didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. He stepped closer and the inches of space between them shrank to almost nothing, a hairs breath keeping them from touching as he kissed Josh softly.

“I didn't think you...felt the same,” Josh whispered when they drew apart. He was smiling, despite the unsure feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“You mean am I ridiculously attracted to you and might have problems with the fact that when I picture my life ten years down the line you're right there with me?” Sam asked with a soft smile.

“Yeah, that,” Josh nodded, grinning at Sam's words that almost exactly described Josh's feelings.

“I've always felt like that,” Sam said. Josh grinned even wider as he leaned forward again, this time kissing Sam with a bit more than a hint of desperation, pulling their bodies together so they were touching from collarbone to knees, every inch burning at the contact.

“Josh?” Sam mumbled between kisses.

“Yeah?”

Sam pulled back just enough to catch his breath and lock eyes with Josh.

“Come home with me?” he asked, one side of his mouth quirking up. Josh sighed, leaning his forehead against Sam's.

“Yeah.”


End file.
